Silêncio
by Arine-san
Summary: Desde que vira Mino pela primeira vez Ikki se apaixonara. Agora haveria um baile na Mansão Kido e ele tinha a oportunidade de convidá-la. O que acontecerá no baile? Leia e descubra. IkkixMinu


**Silêncio**

 **It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

 **(É incrível como você consegue falar diretamente com meu coração)**

 **Without saying any word, you can light up the dark**

 **(Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode iluminar a escuridão)**

 **Try as I may I can never explain**

 **(Tentando como estou, eu nunca vou conseguir explicar)**

 **What I hear when you don't say a thing**

 **(O que escuto quando você não diz nada)**

Ikki chegou ao orfanato ainda sem saber o que diria a jovem. Parou na entrada e pensou em desistir, mas ele era o Cavaleiro de Fênix, já participara de inúmeras batalhas, não podia voltar atrás numa situação dessas. Ele tocou a campainha e aguardou. Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando a porta foi aberta.

\- Olá, Ikki. – Disse Minu sorrindo surpresa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Preciso falar com você. – Ele respondeu encarando-a um pouco envergonhado.

\- Você quer entrar? – A jovem perguntou sem imaginar o que ele poderia querer falar com ela.

\- Se você puder, podemos dar uma volta e tomar um sorvete. – Ikki sugeriu. Já estava bastante envergonhado com o que iria falar, não queria espectadores.

\- Claro. – Ela disse, tirando o avental que fazia parte de seu uniforme. – Só vou trocar de roupa. É só um momento. – Minu deixou-o na porta e foi até seu quarto rapidamente para colocar uma calça e uma blusa. Achou melhor soltar o cabelo também, já que o deixava preso durante o dia todo. Avisou à Eire que já voltava e saiu com o cavaleiro. Andaram alguns metros em silêncio. – Então, o que você queria falar comigo? – Ikki ainda estava sem fala desde que a vira com aquela calça colada e com os cabelos soltos. Nunca a vira daquele jeito.

\- Eu... Você está sabendo que vai haver um baile na casa de Saori? – Minu assentiu com a cabeça. Ouvira falar daquele baile através de Eire, que fora convidada por Hyoga para ir junto com ele, também sabia que Seiya seria o acompanhante de Saori. – Bem, todos os cavaleiros devem ir acompanhados e... Eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo. – A jovem parou de andar e fitou-o surpresa. Nunca esperara receber um convite desse tipo do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Eles mal se falavam.

 **The smile on your face**

 **(O sorriso no seu rosto)**

 **Lets me know that you need me**

 **(Me deixa saber que você precisa de mim)**

 **There's a truth in your eyes**

 **(Há uma verdade nos seus olhos)**

 **Saying you'll never leave me**

 **(Dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar)**

\- Eu? – Ela perguntou em dúvida. – Mas você nem me conhece. – Ikki sentiu que seu rosto ficava um pouco vermelho.

\- Essa seria uma ótima oportunidade então, não acha? – Minu também ficou vermelha. Não podia acreditar que Ikki lhe convidava para ser seu par. Ele era muito bonito e atraente, devia ter várias mulheres se jogando aos seus pés, e a escolhera.

\- Sim. – Ela concordou ainda vermelha. – Claro que sim. Seria uma ótima oportunidade. Eu aceito ir com você. – Ela não tinha nada a perder. Não tinha namorado. Não havia porque se recusar. Eles continuaram andando em direção à sorveteria. Ikki parecia estar aliviado agora que ela aceitara. Já fazia algum tempo que reparara na jovem e que queria convidá-la para sair, mas parecia que nunca aparecia uma oportunidade de tocar no assunto. – Que dia é o baile?

\- No próximo final de semana. – Então ela teria uma semana para arrumar um vestido. Os dois chegaram à sorveteria e Ikki escolheu sorvete de morango, enquanto ela quis de baunilha. Ele pagou os sorvetes e eles saborearam o sorvete durante a caminhada de volta ao orfanato.

\- Obrigada pelo sorvete. – Disse Minu sorrindo quando chegaram à porta do orfanato. Ela ainda não terminara seu sorvete.

\- Não foi nada. – Respondeu Ikki com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

\- Que horas você vem me pegar no sábado que vem? – O rosto dela voltou a ficar vermelho ao lembrar que na próxima semana sairia com ele.

\- Às oito horas está bom pra você? – Ikki estava constrangido. Nunca passara por esse tipo de situação.

\- Claro. – Concordou Minu. – Te espero às oito. – A jovem não sabia como deveria se despedir dele. Por fim apenas ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Até sábado. – Conseguiu dizer antes de abrir a porta e correr para dentro envergonhada.

\- Até. – Respondeu Ikki super vermelho, mas também contente pelo beijo que acabara de receber.

* * *

 **The touch of your hand**

 **(O toque da sua mão)**

 **Says you'll catch me wherever I fall**

 **(Diz que você vai me segurar sempre que eu cair)**

 **You say it best when you say nothing at all**

 **(Você diz isso melhor, quando não diz nada)**

No dia do baile Ikki foi buscar Minu no horário combinado. Ele usava um terno preto, que o deixava muito elegante. Quando Minu abriu a porta, ele ficou sem fala, e provavelmente estava fazendo cara de idiota, pois ela estava com um vestido azul escuro tomara que caia, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, seus cabelos estavam presos num coque, com alguns fios soltos.

\- Você está linda. – Ele conseguiu dizer por fim.

\- Você também. – Minu respondeu sorrindo envergonhada. Ikki ficou encarando-a, deixando-a cada vez mais vermelha. – Já estou pronta. Podemos ir, se quiser.

\- Claro. – O cavaleiro concordou lhe estendendo o braço. Minu segurou o braço dele e eles seguiram para o carro de Ikki.

\- Não sabia que você dirigia. – Ela falou quando já estavam dentro do carro.

\- Aprendi há alguns anos. É algo bem útil quando seus amigos resolvem lutar em lugares isolados como Asgard ou o Hades. – Minu e Ikki caíram na gargalhada. Ela imaginava como realmente devia ser uma loucura ter que chegar a esses lugares com rapidez. – Você devia rir mais. Tem um belo sorriso.

\- O senhor também, senhor Amamiya. Acho que é a primeira vez que o vejo sorrindo.

\- Deve ser culpa da companhia. – Minu deu um pequeno sorriso e baixou a cabeça. Ikki tinha um olhar tão penetrante que a deixava envergonhada sempre. – Acho que devo sair mais vezes com você. – Ele sussurrou fazendo-a voltar a encará-lo, ainda envergonhada.

\- Talvez devesse mesmo. – Ela sussurrou de volta. Ele estava aproximando seu rosto do dela, quando outro carro parou próximo ao deles. Era Hyoga indo buscar Eire. Isso fez com que se afastassem.

\- É melhor irmos para não nos atrasarmos. – Minu concordou com a cabeça e ele partiu com o carro.

Quando chegaram à Mansão Kido, todos ficaram surpresos com a acompanhante de Ikki. Ninguém podia acreditar que ele convidara Minu para ir com ele. Nem sequer acreditaram que ele iria ao baile. Todos os cumprimentaram e logo Seiya, que era indiscreto se aproximou.

\- Não acredito no que estou vendo. – Disse parando ao lado de Ikki. – Parece que você se deu bem, hein, Ikki. Minu está muito bonita. – O cavaleiro de Fênix não gostou do comentário de Seiya. – Desde quando isso está rolando, hein? Você enganaram todo mundo. – Minu ficou vermelha. Não estava gostando da atenção indesejada e dos comentários de Seiya.

\- Cale-se, Seiya. – Respondeu Ikki de cara fechada. – Comporte-se ou vou ter que falar com Saori que da próxima vez o deixe trancado no estábulo. – O comentário fez Minu rir. Seiya estava prestes a responder, quando Saori se aproximou para cumprimentar Minu.

\- Minu! Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Disse Saori com um sorriso. – Espero que se sinta a vontade.

\- Talvez fosse mais fácil se Seiya não a importunasse. – Falou Ikki, ignorando o cavaleiro de Pégasus.

\- Seiya, deixe-os em paz, por favor. – Pediu Saori, tranqüila. – Isso é uma festa. Estamos aqui para nos divertir.

\- Ok. – Disse Seiya ficando vermelho, o que fez Ikki sorrir. Em seguida Seiya se afastou junto com Saori.

\- O Seiya é muito indiscreto. – Comentou Minu.

\- É um idiota, isso sim. – Concluiu Ikki. – Mas vamos esquecer ele. Você quer dançar? – Minu não sabia se estava preparada para se expor dessa maneira. Havia poucas pessoas dançando, mas ela adorava a música que estava tocando e realmente queria dançar com ele, portanto aceitou.

* * *

 **All day long I can hear people talking out loud**

 **(Durante todo o dia posso ouvir as pessoas falando alto)**

 **But when you hold me near,**

 **(Mas quando você me abraça,)**

 **You drown out the crowd (drown out the crowd)**

 **(Você abafa a multidão [abafa a multidão])**

 **Try as they may they could never define**

 **(Mesmo que eles tentem, nunca poderiam definir)**

 **What's been said between your heart and mine**

 **(O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu)**

As pessoas ao redor dele conversavam, mas ao sentir os braços dele a envolveram, Minu não ouviu mais nada. Apenas conseguia sentir seu corpo colado ao dele e suas respirações aceleradas. As mãos de Ikki eram grandes e fortes e a sensação que causavam a ela, só de estarem apoiadas em sua cintura, eram indescritíveis. Eram mãos quentes e gentis.

Ikki estava com medo de fazer algum movimento errado e pisar no pé dela, pois o fato de sentir as mãos dela na sua nuca, movendo-se de leve e de estar com o rosto perto do pescoço dela, deixava-o ansioso. Tinha que se segurar para não lhe dar um beijo ou tomar alguma atitude precipitada que a afastasse dele.

\- Você parece um pouco tenso. – Comentou a jovem. – Está tudo bem, Ikki?

\- Mais ou menos. – Ele respondeu encarando-a, enquanto continuavam a dançar.

\- O que há de errado? – Ela perguntou um pouco angustiada. Ele estava sendo tão gentil com ela. Queria poder ajudá-lo.

\- Você. – Ikki respondeu sério.

\- Eu? – Minu estava surpresa. O que será que fizera de errado? Será que ele havia se arrependido de convidá-la?

 **The smile on your face**

 **(O sorriso no seu rosto)**

 **Lets me know that you need me**

 **(Me deixa saber que você precisa de mim)**

 **There's a truth in your eyes**

 **(Há uma verdade nos seus olhos)**

 **Saying you'll never leave me**

 **(Dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar)**

\- Sim.

\- Mas o que fiz de errado? – A jovem não conseguia entender.

\- Tudo em você está errado. – Concluiu ele. – Cada parte sua está me deixando maluco. – O rosto dela ficou vermelho, mesmo estando em duvida sobre o que Ikki dizia.

\- Como assim? Estou sendo irritante?

\- Não. – Ele sorriu. – A sua boca fica me chamando e eu tenho que ficar lutando comigo mesmo pra não te beijar. Seus olhos e seu corpo fazem o mesmo. Sei que estou soando como um louco, mas é isso que você fez comigo. Desde que voltei do meu treinamento e a vi pela primeira vez, é isso que você causa. Esse conflito interno. – Minu estava sem fala. Desde que o vira se sentira atraída, mas jamais imaginara que ele pudesse se sentir do mesmo jeito. – Provavelmente você está achando que sou um tarado ou algo do tipo e provavelmente não vai querer mais sair comigo, mas eu tinha que te dizer isso. – A jovem estava envergonhada, mas conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bom, eu não sabia que tinha todo esse poder de sedução, mas já que te enfeiticei, não posso deixá-lo partir. – Comentou sorrindo mais confiante. Ikki a encarou surpreso. – Além disso, você não é o único que foi seduzido. Seus olhos também são muito chamativos. – Ele sorriu para ela. Poderia ser verdade? Ela também gostava dele? Ela o queria?

\- Então você ainda vai querer sair comigo depois de hoje? – O cavaleiro perguntou. Precisava ter certeza de que entendera tudo corretamente.

\- Sim. – Concluiu Minu com um sorriso radiante. Ikki não podia descrever a alegria que sentira ao ouvir isso. Não havia palavras para descrever. Ele apenas baixou sua cabeça e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Não se importava com as pessoas ao redor, nem que seus amigos o perturbariam depois. Só se importava com o fato de que Minu gostava dele assim como ele gostava dela. Nenhuma palavra poderia descrever o que aquilo significava para eles ou como se sentiam. O silêncio bastava, e convenhamos, o tipo de silêncio que eles dividiam no momento, era o melhor de todos.

 **The touch of your hand**

 **(O toque da sua mão)**

 **Says you'll catch me wherever I fall**

 **(Diz que você vai me segurar sempre que eu cair)**

 **You say it best when you say nothing at all**

 **(Você diz isso melhor, quando não diz nada)**

 **[When You Say Nothing at All – Rona Keating]**


End file.
